


the laughter quest

by badgerterritory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, cheek smooches, idk this is dumb fluff i'm sorry i'm gay trash, ridiculous lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarke really wants to hear lexa laugh.</p><p>(based on post by tumblr user karnsteinhollis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the laughter quest

“Yes, Bellamy, I am absolutely going to ask five of our people to walk back into Mount Weather. I don’t think that would be awkward at all.”

Bellamy was grumbling an apology, citing again the need to scour the mountain for resources, but Clarke wasn’t paying attention to him. Lexa, lounging in the corner and sharpening one of her many knives, had let out a soft huff, accompanied by a smile. The second she saw Clarke look her way, the smile disappeared and she looked back down to her knife.

Suddenly, it occurred to her. Clarke hadn’t ever heard Lexa laugh. That quiet huff was the closest to a laugh Clarke had ever gotten. And she wanted to hear Lexa laugh.

Her first attempt was a few days later. They were in Lexa’s tent, Lexa studying reports while Clarke sat in the corner and drew her. She split her time between Lexa and the Sky People, figuring that with no imminent crisis she could spend some time with her girlfriend.

Eventually, bored, she got up and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist. “I still have reports to go through,” Lexa murmured, although she did turn her face. Then she wrinkled her nose. “You have charcoal on your face, Clarke.”

“So?” Clarke leaned closer, and Lexa leaned away. “Come on. I kiss you all the time when you have smudges on your face.”

Lexa smiled, pushing gently on Clarke’s shoulder. She stepped back and Lexa said, “You mean my face paint? You’re being ridiculous, Clarke.” She turned back to her reports. Clarke darted in and kissed Lexa’s cheek, earning a quiet chuckle and a fond and exasperated _Clarke_ before she went to find something to clean her face with.

Try two was the night after. Lexa was tense, having to deal with many people who were still angry with her over the peace with the Sky People. She stomped into the tent, rousing Clarke from her half-asleep state, and threw her weapons on the table, grumbling under her breath the whole time. Some of that tension eased when Clarke got up and wrapped her arms around Lexa, and the rest when Clarke kissed her cheek. They stood like that. And then,

“Lexa, I’m actually amazed you’re not one of the Sky People.”

Lexa began turning around, probably to ask what Clarke meant, but she tightened her hold to keep Lexa where she was as she finished, “Because, honestly, your ass is out of this world.”

Lexa huffed affectionately, and when she tried to turn, Clarke let her. “You are silly, Clarke.”

“Yeah, well, you love it.”

*             *             *

It was an anecdote from Bellamy that finally provided the key to unlocking Lexa’s laughter, after an argument with Octavia.

“I remember when Octavia was little, and she was being a pain in the ass, I’d pick her up and tickle her. It’d always last until she started screeching for me to let her down. Mom would shush the both of us. She never told us to stop doing it, though.”

Several things clicked together at once for Clarke. “Yeah. Uh. Can you take care of things here for tonight? Good. Thanks.” She walked hurriedly to her horse, wanting to maintain at least the façade of calm. Once out of the gate, she rode straight to Lexa.

They spent the day together, then the night. In the morning, Clarke was the second one awake, as usual. Lexa was casually reclining, flicking her way through a series of pages that she put away once she saw Clarke was up. “Hello.” It was a simple greeting, but hearing it in Lexa’s morning voice, seeing her smile, was amazing. As they kissed in lieu of a good morning, Clarke’s fingers walked their way up Lexa’s side.

And then Clarke was tickling her.

It didn’t take long for Lexa to start _laughing_ , amazing full-bodied laughs, even as she tried to squirm away from her. “Clarke!” In answer, Clarke straddled her to keep Lexa from getting away. “Clarke of the Sky People, this is ridiculous!” The sentence was punctuated in weird places by laughter, and Clarke decided to let Lexa go.

The Commander stood up, biting her lip to keep residual giggles down, and did her best to glare at Clarke. “ _Clarke kom skaikru_ , why did you feel the need to wiggle your fingers at my sides?”

Clarke smiled as innocently as possible. “I wanted to hear you laugh.”

Lexa seemed determined to hold her feigned anger, but a moment later she slipped back into affection and kissed Clarke’s forehead. “If you want to hear me laugh, there’s no need to attack me. I’m certain a joke would have the same effect.”

To that, she could only shrug and open her arms. Lexa only spared a single glance at the doorway before joining Clarke in bed again.


End file.
